


Turning Days

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Ocean blue eyes met with emerald green, shining and radiant.





	Turning Days

Every time she held Asami's hand, her touch, her warm gaze, Korra felt just incredible. Giddy even.

It wasn't the first time she suddenly felt her cheeks flush pink, and made a grin grow on her face whenever Asami smiled at her. Although she didn't know what to make of these feelings at times, she knew this for certain: Asami was the one who made her heart glow.

Asami reveled in their kisses and stolen glances, and Korra thoroughly enjoyed the moments that were for them and them alone. Ocean blue eyes met with emerald green, shining and radiant. Their fingers threaded together, skin tingling, their touches made both their insides spool and twist.

With an unspoken agreement, Asami cupped Korra's face and pressed her lips on the Avatar's, with Korra melting in Asami's embrace, wrapped her arms around her. Asami felt as though as weight lifted off her shoulders, and Korra knew that she could finally relax in this instant. The feeling of their forms together was indescribable, as if everything they had endured built up to this very moment. It was all worth it, as Korra gently pulled away and saw Asami's sweet smile begin to grow.

Underneath the cover of comforting night, they whispered words of love to each other until they finally decided to sleep, tangled in each other's arms, awaiting another day.


End file.
